Newbie
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: Prequel to HISTORY, for anyone wondering how LZ met in the history universe, here we have it! It's cute, it makes little girls squeal and hug their bears, it's worth checking out. So...here it is


AN: I ran over a door the other day on the freeway. I think it was my muse's way of saying, get off your lazy ass and post this damn story. My darling Diena was in the car and she agrees. (I got a thumbs up and a kick in the pants!) Basic outline of this story: Lina meets Zel. And...ACTION!

- - - -

"Newbie" 

- - - -

ilikesaddleshoes

- - - - - Fall Semester - - - - - -

"...In the marked contrast of many Gilded Age Americans who suffered extreme poverty, a few enjoyed fabulous wealth. Cornelia Ward and her children, depicted in this 1880 painting, led a lifestyle very different from that of working mothers and child laborers."

Professor Lina Inverse of the Art Department at CS University stopped in the hallway of the B building's second floor, her curiosity piqued by the smooth tenor voice that drifted through an open door of a classroom. Making her way towards the sound, she leant against the back door's frame, lifting a delicate hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she peeked in. Her gaze swiftly made it's way to a lean body, nicely clad in pressed black slacks and a crisp navy shirt was at a podium, facing away from her, dark hair swept up at the sides, commenting on slides as he clicked the projector to each one.

"...This political cartoon addresses the issues of church state. It illustrates the Supreme Court's role in balancing the demands of the First Amendment of the Constitution and the desires of the religious population. The Gilded Age and it's rise of the newspaper sensation of "yellow journalism" allowed for a charicatural view on the age's contemporary issues for the average man."

Lina smiled as she watched the class follow his words closely, occasionally bending their heads to take notes or note a reference in their textbook, pens clicking. Straightening, she turned and began to walk away, closing the door silently behind her.

- - - - - A Few Minutes Later - - - - - -

Lina flopped onto the cushy couch in the staff room with a box of doughnuts and sighed in contentment. After resting a moment, and devouring half the box, she glanced up at her colleague seated at a nearby table, smiling placidly at her. Professor Xellos Metallium – teacher of Advanced Combustive Chemistry and Reverse Engineering. Tch. Lina was convinced the only reasons he taught were so he could stop by and bug her whenever he wanted, well, that and so he could shape his students into little clone anarchists who enjoyed blowing things up as much as he did. She could swear she caught a few of them saying his catch phrase in the hallways at times. She dismissed the disturbing thought and spoke, "Hey Xellos, what's the 4-1-1 on the new guy in the History Department?"

"Ah, caught your eye, has he? His name is Zelgadis Graywords. He's a newbie here, teaching his first semester but he used to teach at LAU. I'm surprised you haven't noticed him until now...we're well into the second month of the semester. I've only been briefly introduced. He seems rather quiet, reserved. If you're not careful you might overwhelm him...you have a tendency to do that..."

"Shut up Xel. Anyways, when's his class get out?"

"He's in American History right now? Mmm, I think it ends at 10 and then he's got a free hour before he has a class for American Economics in the 20th century. You should have time to chat for a while before your Level Three Oil Composition class."

"Thanks" It was amazing how Xellos always seemed to have information about everything...she wondered how he did it. Oh well, dismissing the thought from her mind she glanced up at the clock. 20 minutes 'til the handsome newbie got out, maybe he could use some java. Lords Above knew she did, she really hated her early morning classes, she had a few students who persisted in asking inane questions... Making up her mind she set about brewing a fresh pot. Strong.

- - - - - 15 Minutes Later - - - - - -

Rm. B212

"To a historian, a document is any sort of historical evidence. It is a primary source, the raw material of history. A document may be more than the expected government paperwork, such as a treaty or passport. It is also a letter, diary, will, newspaper article, memoir, map, chart, cartoon, painting, photograph, even an object."

""Using primary sources allows us, not just to read about history, but to read history itself. Your assignment is to find a primary source dating from the first decade of the Gilded Age and write a 3-4 page paper on it's importance and what it tells us. Don't bother with a title. Name and class time on top. 12-point type font. None of that fancy-schmancy script font. Spelling and grammar always count. Impress me people. Due Thursday, have a nice day everyone, class dismissed." Professor Zelgadis Graywords called out his last words as his students collected their belongings and filed out the doors.

Zelgadis slumped against the podium, a hand cradling his head and he came down off his presentation "high". These 8 o'clock classes were the worst. Getting out of bed and some insane hour, getting ready, catching the train, gathering his materials for the day, checking his mailbox and reaching his classroom by 7:30 was not his idea of a fun day. Today was not shaping up too well either, he only had time to down even one cup of Jo before he had to rush out the door and the staff office was that much farther away for it. He moved his neck back and forth, loosening his stiff muscles and his mind drifted off into dreams about coffee, they were so real...he could even smell it! Mmmm, that sweet acrid scent of a good Swiss Roast...

...wait-just-one-bloomin-moment....

"In a hurry, Professor Graywords?"

He looked up as a vision of loveliness, obviously brought on by a lack of caffeine, floated towards him, bearing a treasure of the heavens. She was slim, a petite figure, red hair held back by a black headband, the coffee was black, strong...he could tell. Blue mug. It was like an oasis in a desert. Zelgadis blinked. She was still there, holding out the coffee towards him. He reached out an arm and grasped it. It was solid...that was odd...were most visions solid? OH. She's real. The coffee's real. He drank deeply, feeling it's magical resorative powers flow through him, waking up his senses! He could take on the world! He WAS powerful! He WAS smart! He WAS Sexy! He WAS an awesome professor!

(all those affiliated with the Official and Unofficial Zelgadis Fan Clubs stay behind the yellow tape please)

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lina snicked quietly to herself and she watched his facial expression change from lost to dreamy to enlightened to sudden realization. She took the supplied time to hand him the cup of coffee, smiling at how he reveled in it, and to reconfirm her original impression of him. Black pants, navy blue shirt, ooh, slightly shiny shoes, his skin was pale against his dark hair, he had delicate hands and an angular face set with deep blue eyes framed by long dark lashes. Pleasing to the asthetic senses in her. 'Carpe Diem, Lina. Sieze the Day.' Lina smiled as he finished his coffee and drew in a breath to address him.

"Looks like you really needed that cup of coffee. 8 o'clock class?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Zel started as a musical voice glided to his ears. He had momentarily forgotten she was there. He looked up to thank her, and nearly choked. ...Beautiful... Not in the supermodel quasi-ostentatious way, but she had that...that...je ne sais pas. That coffee-deprived hazed didn't do her justice at all! He looked her over a second time as they spoke, committing this new woman to memory. "Thanks. I didn't get my usual dose this morning and I could feel it's effect while I taught." The word "earthy" came to mind as he glanced over his new companion yet again. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Flaming red hair held back by a black headband, elfin face, petite, pleasing body. She wore a pair of sneakers with dark blue jeans and a black shirt under a white man's button down shirt which was open and un-tucked. The outer shirt was liberally splattered with colors everywhere, either a fashion statement or she taught art...

"Actually, I thought your lecture was rather good. I only caught a small section but your students seemed to be enthralled. That's the one good thing about 8 o'clock classes, at this level the less aggressive ones tend to sign up for later classes. Oh my, here I am talking and we haven't even been introduced. I've heard good things about you in the staff room. 'Prof. Graywords, new professor here, specializing in the history and little tedious snippets of information pertaining to the the Americas', but I wouldn't mind a better introduction. I'm Lina Inverse, Head of the Fine Arts Department here. And I do a little work on the side as well, but nothing special."

His eyes widened slightly. "Lina Inverse? I thought I had heard your name mentioned by the staff before. I'm a fan of your work, it's all lovely, but tends to go for such high prices and my salary isn't _that_ good. You're in great demand." His eyes widened as he started blathering like an idiot. "Er,,,I mean, your work is in great demand......uhm, not that YOU are in great demand...uh...crap, although I can see how you would be in demand...I mean that your work is popular, not like you're some type of prostitute...that is...to say...because obviously, cause you're an artist, even though they used to be sononymus they're not anymore...you'd have to be an artist prostitute, and those haven't been well exposed since right after the French revolution....erm...ah...not that you'd be exposed since you're the artist not the model....not that you wouldn't make a great model...i...cause I'd hire you! Erm...as a model not a pros...ti...tute." he trailed off, disgusted at himself. Good going Graywords, way to make a first impression. First you practically drool over the coffee, now this? Way to be... Letting out a self-effacing smile in her direction as she stood with one delicate eyebrow raised, he tried again.

"I'm Zelgadis Graywords, nice to meet you."

Lina smiled. He was funny, and she _would_ make a great model...with her marvelous petite body... "My pleasure. I hear you're free for the next hour. Would you mind keeping me company while we both wait for our next classes to begin? Maybe get a couple more cups of coffe?"

"That sounds great."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

END

AN: Yeah, just a door. Chillin' there on the freeway, bein' it's bad self. There was a door. That was a first for me. Anyways, off the subject of the door...I hope you guys liked it...and if you haven't read my fic "History" which was the pre-cursor...but is slated after this one in the timeline go check it out. Id. No. 1962241 Love you all to bits and pieces and chocolate bunnies to all reviewers who love me! (Or atleast Zel . ) Oh, hell, you get one even if you just review! All authors are shameless feedback whores! Indulge us?


End file.
